gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Messina Crime Family
|colors =Black |cars = Sentinel XS Sports PMP 600 Cavalcade Cavalcade FXT Maverick Burrito |weapons = Knife Pistol SMG Uzi Combat Shotgun |businesses = Labor Unions Construction Racketeering Prostitution |fronts = Majestic Hotel Opinium Hotel |members = Harvey Noto Harry Hall Mark Volpe Fredo Volpe Jimmy Capra Ricci Vicini |game4 = CW|name = Messina crime family|color = Black}} The Messina Crime Family is the third most-powerful of the Mafia families based in Liberty City, and part of the Commission. Description The Messina syndicate is based in Algonquin and Dukes, but also controls Little Italy alongside the other families. The family is believed to be led by Harvey Noto, who was able to establish himself at the top of the organization after a long and bloody power struggle. Mark Volpe is a Capo whilst Fredo Volpe, another Capo and brother of Mark, has been a police informant since 1998. Harry Hall is the Underboss/Consigliere of the Messina family. History Events of GTA IV In 2008, the Messina Family prevented Yusuf Amir from continuing constructing by the labor union. However, Playboy X saw a potential business relationship with Amir, and he therefore hired Niko Bellic to take down all union workers at Amir's construction site. Sometime later in the same year, Rocco Pelosi of the Ancelotti Family kidnapped a Union Official and had Luis Lopez torture him by hitting him with golfballs. The union official revealed that the head of the LTA was working for the Messina's. He later revealed more information to Rocco, and he ordered Lopez' boss "Gay" Tony Prince to blow up all of the LTA officials with ties to the Messina family with Sticky Bombs. Lopez himself took care of the job, resulting in a construction crane, LTA train and a private jet being blown up. Harvey Noto, the boss of the family owns the upper class Majestic Hotel in Algonquin. Hary Hall runs a high class prostitution ring in the hotel. The Jewish Mob hired a few rooms in the hotel, hinting the fact that they may be allies with the Messina family, but they are never seen together. Events of Chinatown Wars In 2009, Rudy D'Avanzo tricked the Triad Huang Lee to believe that his rival Jimmy Capra was an undercover police informant (in fact he was a Messina Made Man) and was revealing information about the Triads to the LCPD. Rudy told Huang that he had bugged Capra's car and he ordered Huang to steal Capra's car from a Messina-owned parking lot in North Bohan. Capra's car is strangely the same the Midtown Gangsters drive around their turf. They later went to a meeting with Capra, where lots of Messina gangsters, and possibly Capra himself, were killed. They have connection with the Jaoming Triad. But after the events of GTA Chinatown Wars it is most likely their friendship has ended. Their dealers sell Ecstasy and buy Coke. They can be spotted in Little Italy, with black clothing. They attack the player with Micro SMG's and are very tough when fighting on the streets. They are not hostile against the player unless he attacks them. In the GTA Chinatown Wars drug dealing minigame they have two dealers named: Ricci and Vicini, who like to buy Coke and sell many Ecstasy bags at a low price. They are described as the Mob. When doing many deals with the dealers of the Messina Family, it will most likely attract police presence. The Messinas are the gang with the most cars in GTA CW, having a full count of 5 vehicles: grey Comets, grey Banshees, grey Turismos and light and dark grey Cognoscentis as well as dark gang Burritos. Members *'Harvey Noto' - Boss of the Messina crime family, and close friend of Jon Gravelli. *'Harry Hall ' - Underboss/Consigliere for Harvey and owns a few prostitution rings. *'Mark Volpe' - Caporegime and a suspected police informant *'Fredo Volpe' - Capo and brother of Mark. He is the true informant and has been since 1998. *'Jimmy Capra' - Member and "Made Man" of the Messina crime family. *'Union Official' - Affiliate, knew the Messina business and had to give evidence as he was extorted by Rocco Pelosi. *'Ricci' - Drug dealer for the Messinas. *'Vicini' - Drug dealer for the Messinas. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *Deconstruction for Beginners *Taking in the Trash *Actions Speak Louder than Words ;The Lost And Damned *Gang Wars ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Practice Swing *Drug Wars ;Chinatown Wars *Grave Situation *Steal the Wheels *The World's a Stooge *Oversights *Missed the Boat? Influences They are possibly based on the Bonanno crime family in New York City which is one of the Five Families. They share a similar history of bloody infighting and each received help from another family in the commission: The Messina's from the Gambetti's and the Bonanno's from the Gambetti's counterparts, the Gambinos. Navigation de:Messina-Familie es:Familia Messina fr:Famille Messina nl:Messina Family Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Messina crime family Category:Cosa Nostra